Naruto The Ultimate Shinobi
by Kenshiro Dusk
Summary: Naruto is saved by a shaolin warrior and is trained by him massive harem RATED M FOR COURSE LANGUAGE SEX AND VIOLENCE BUT RATED T IN THE BEGINNING I DO NOT OWN NARUTO I DO NOT PROFIT FROM THIS STORY AND ALSO I HOPE YOU ENJOY READING THIS STORY. :D
1. Chapter 1

Naruto the ultimate shinobi

Chapter 1

The apprentice meets the master

Hey whats up everyone I know I have been gone for a really long time. But lifes been hard too much for the brain as I mostly just walk around like a zombie now lol

But im sorry to say that I cannot continue my fanfiction called coop and kat forever together I just cant think of how to go through with it and also I am writing new stories that gets me side tracked seriously I have over forty stories on my computer that I keep editing and rewriting. Like this story its a Naruto fanfiction if you don't know lol :P.

So anyways this is a rated M fanfiction so NO YOUNGUNS FOR COURSE LANGUAGE SEX AND VOLENCE THIS IS A FANFICTION AND PARODY I DO NOT OWN NARUTO I ALSO DO NOT PROFIT ON THIS FANFICTION AND ALSO I HOPE YOU ENJOY UNLESS YOUR A YOUNGUN THEN GET THE FUCK OUT :(

So anyways on with the story YAY :D

Our story begins in the ourskirts of konoha where we see a fifty year old man wearing a shaolin uniform with a staff in his hands as a walking stick. The old man was seen humming a song as he drank a bottle of sake. Untill AHHHHHHH so this is konoha huh. Funny I thought *hic* I thought I still had five miles till I got here HAHAHAHA. He rubbed the back of his head as he walked through the unguarded gates.

A minute later AHHHHHH thank kami I thought I wouldnt make it to the bathroom. Hmmmm still no one oh well might aswell drink as he pulled out a flask. The old man was walking towards the village as he saw fireworks in the sky as he headed towards the festival.

He rarely enjoyed parties but today he would enjoy this one as he was happy because today was the day he will meet his protege. The reason why because the old mans phoenix/dragon summons had foretold that today he would meet his protege today.

He was destined to train a well gifted student that will keep on his legacy as the ultimate warrior. But sadly it would be the ultimate shinobi as his summons wanted the boy to be trained as a shinobi and not a shaolin monk. He didnt know why his summons had a beef with shaolins besides him.

He didnt care aslong as he passed on his knowledge and skill. But also his stories of his youth when he was just a no named brat that had no one and nothing to his name not even a cent. Untill he was found infront of a shaolin temple where he was raised and trained amongst them. Well untill he decided to leave and try to bring peace during the second shinobi war.

But it didnt go so well as he was just an arrogant seventeen year old that dreamed big. But in the plus side he did get the summoning contracts of two of the rarest contracts anyone could get. The dragon and the phoenix contracts which was given to him by a dying uzumaki.

The uzumaki didnt want the summons of his clan be given to the enemies. But also he thought it would be best to have the contracts be given to the shaolin as they would not use them. Well this shaolin did and used them but only for good and not evil.

He thanked kami that he passed by the dying uzumaki after he gave up trying to bring peace ot the second shinobi war. Or he might have been hunted down or worse he might have brought destruction to the shaolin temple.

He chuckled as he remembered everyones shocked faces when he came back with summoning scrolls. He chuckled untill he sighed as he missed everyone as the shaolin temple was now empty due to no one wanting to be a shaolin. Now adays its ninja this and ninja that *sigh* I really am old.

The old man shook his head as he walked through the busy streets as he looked around. Trying to find the person that he was destined to train. He remembered the prophecy as the child that was born from two great shinobi. Shall surcome a horrible childhood but would never accept to hate the people of his torment. He shall rise within the darkness and into the light. He shall have hair that is bright as the sun and eyes that are calm and collected as the ocean. He will have the abillity to stop all fighting with just words as he will have the power to destroy his enemies.

The old man looked around as he searched a child suffering from what he guessed would be a child suffering abuse or an orphan child. Sadly he had guessed right as he walked down down the festival he heard COME BACK HERE DEMON as he saw a giant mob running past him.

He ignored the mob as he was frozen as he just saw a bloody child with bright yellow hair with scared yet calm blue eyes. The old man shook his head as he immediatly took chase after the mob and hopefully save the boy.

Meanwhile with the boy

*Hah* *hah* Please kami dont let them catch me not again please. Silently prayed the blond haird boy. Naruto uzumaki as he was running away from the mob full of drunk civilians and drunk shinobi. Who had burned down his apartment complex as they also dragged him out. But escape as he bit his capture and ran towards the hokage tower. But was soon cut off but yet another mob as they took chase after him as they chased him further and further away from the hokage tower.

Right now he was near the east gates as he hoped the jonins there would help him. But due to his shock the jonins didnt bat an eye as they let the mob chase him outside the village. Meanwhile the anbu saw this and ran towards the hokage tower. While unaware of the orange blur that blasted through the gates leaving a smoke trail behind.

The old man ran passed the gates as he saw his target. The boy was right now conered as he looked like he was knocked out due to a glass bottle that was shattered beside the boy and he could see blood on his head.

The mob had finally caught up to the boy as they smiled that the demon was knocked out as one of the drunk shinobi had pulled out a kunai as did others. While the civilians had pulled out sticks rocks or anything they could find.

But before they could even take a step an orange blur appeared as an old man wearing an orange suit stood infront of them. The old man had grabbed hold of his staff and got into a defensive stance. While he shouted out THATS QUITE ENOUGH as a shinobi shouted out. STEP OUT OF THE WAY YOU OLD FOOL WE HAVE COME TO KILL THIS DEMON.

The old man looked at the boy and he could sense a dark aura in the boy. But it was overwhelmed by a light that he could guess was the boys soul. He then said I DO NOT SEE A DEMON ONLY THE ONE INFRONT OF ME. The shinobi scrowled as he shouted I AM NOT A DEMON AND IF YOU WONT MOVE THEN WE SHALL KILL YOU DEMON LOVER.

The shinobi charged but before he could even take three steps he was hit in the gut. By the old mans staff as a smoke trail was left behind where the old man once stood. The mob could only see as the old man was incredibly fast for his age as they watched the old man had knocked out the shinobi as he backed up and smashed his head with his staff.

He didnt kill the shinobi just knocked the fuck out of him. The civilians were scared as the shinobi had taken a defensive stance. The old man had remained calm as he dashed forward and attacked the mob as he knocked out many. While some ran for their lives he looked behind him to see the boy.

Who had stopped bleeding as he checked the wound and saw that it was healed. He looked at the boy and saw that he was wearing rags and that he was malnurished. He could not only tell but he could feel that this boy was to be his protege. He had hoped to train the boy here in this village. But after seeing what happened he could tell that the village would try to stunt his growth and most likely ask him to train another. Most likely a spoiled brat who only cares about power and not about others.

So with a sigh he picked the boy up as he then vanished with the wind. Moments later the hokage had arrived along with his anbu that dragged the drunken civilians and shinobi who tried to escape the scene of the crime. The old hokage saw that the drunks had told the truth. Because before him laid knocked out civilians and shinobi and by the looks of it by a professional.

But he didnt care who or what did this all he cared about was his surrogant grandson who was now missing. He immediatly ordered the anbu to search the immediate area as they vanished while some stayed and took the drunks to ibiki. While he stood there thinking of who took naruto. After a minute and with lot on his mind the hokage left to infrom his student that her godson has been taken by someone.

Meanwhille near the border of hi no kuni

The old man had decided to take a breather as he put the boy down. He had ran for nearly three hours non stop. He took a long breath as he said IM NOT AS YOUNG AS I USE TO BE. He took a seat as he looked at the boy who had not awaken yet.

He sat down thinking of what the villagers said and the dark aura in the boys stomach. He thought of the reasons why they called him a demon so with curiousness. He lifted the boys shirt and sure enough there was a powerful seal. He looked at the seal and said I KNOW IM GOING TO REGRET THIS.

So without thinking he placed his hand on the boys forehead. The old man then did hand signs as he then said mindtransfer as he was sucked out of his body and he soon found himself awakening in the boys mind which was a sewer.

So this is he boys mind funny I thought I would see a room filled with ninja stuff in it. He froze as he suddenly heard a voice IT WOULD HAVE BEEN IF THE BOY WAS NOT HUNTED BY THE VERY BEINGS THAT NOW HAUNT HIS DREAMS. The old shaolin turned around to only have his eyes widen as he was stareing at a large cage and in it was giant nine tailed fox. While he whispered kyuubi as the giant fox grinned and said yes that is my title now what do I owe the pleasure of meeting kenshiro dusk the last shaolin warrior or else better known as the ultimate warrior.

The old man sighed as he calmed down I only came here to have my questions answered and seeing you here I now understand why the village hates the boy. Indeed but you do not see the boy as me right. Kenshiro chuckled and said hardly I know that the boy was not a demon because he had pure soul that overwhelmed your dark aura.

Hehehe indeed the boy surprises me each day and night as he tries to show everyone that hes not me and wants to be acknowledge by someone. Kenshiro frowned and said but sadly dispite his best efforts nothing will change if the village never changes. Indeed but you have not answered my question why are you here and taken my jailor.

Kenshiro then said I have come to train the boy and pass on my skills my knowledge everything that I have will belong to him. The reason why is because it is my destiny to train the boy as I was given the task by the phoenix and dragon summons. But also I dont have much time left in this world and I would like to have a protege and a legacy before my death.

The kyuubi thought about this as the fox then said then that makes the two of us then. Kenshiro looked confused as he then said what do you mean by that does that mean the boy knows about you.

The kyuubi nodded as it then said yes I have known the boy for nearly four years now. When he was first kicked out of the orphanage and had to survive in the streets. Untill the hokage provided the apartment that was just burn down before you arrived.

I see so what does he know apart from basic education and basic chakra control there is only so much I can teach the boy from within the seal. I see then I guess we are mentors for the boy but answer me this can you talk to him outside of the seal. The kyuubi nodded yes I try to teach him and give him answers as best as I can.

Kenshiro nodded that is good because if you want the boy to learn something just tell him and ask him to tell me on your thoughts. The kyuubi nodded as it then said I like that arrangement. But it looks like our time is up kenshiro. Kenshiro nodded as he saw the sewers begin to fall apart as he then said see ya next time then kyuubi chan as he left with a smirk on his face as the fox turned red.

When kenshiro woke up he saw the boy gasped as he sat up and saw that he was not in the hospital like he normally would. He was confused untill he saw the old man wearing a bright orange suit beside him. He immediatly shouted WHO ARE YOU AND WHERE AM I. Kenshiro felt a sweat drop as he the said my name is kenshiro dusk and I was the one that had saved you from the mob.

Naruto calmed down as he sat infront of the old man as he said arigato kenshiro san. Kenshiro smiled and said you dont have to be so formal with me uhhhh. Naruto looked at him and said oh sorry my name is naruto uzumaki.

When naruto said that the old man had wide eyes untill he started laughing as naruto was getting mad. HEY ITS NOT FUNNY I KNOW MY NAME IS FISHCAKES. Kenshiro shook his head as he then said oh no its not that naruto its just I cant believe that I get to repay a debt.

Naruto was confused as kenshiro then said im sorry naruto it just out of everyone that I saved and get to train is from the clan that made me who I am today. Naruto was now very confused as he then said WAIT TRAINING AND WHAT DO YOU KNOW ABOUT THE UZUMAKIS.

Kenshiro caughed as he then said okay I would have thought that the kyuubi would have told you that I would be training you as my apprentice. Also you dont know anything about the uzumaki clan. Naruto was shocked as he then heard gomen naruto kun I was just overthinking that I forgot to in form you.

Naruto lowered his head as he then said its alright scarlet chan just try to keep me inform. He then heard No promises naruto kun oh and also you can trust him as he may not look like it. But he is far stronger then the saidaime even in his prime. But also he is evenly matched with the first and second hokage.

Naruto had wide eyes as he looked at the old man. Who could only smirk as he had guessed the kyuubi had told him who he was. So while still in shock he asked and how do you know about the uzumaki's because the only one I know was my mother kushina uzumaki. Ah the princess of whirlpool I should have guessed because she was the only uzumaki to make it to konoha.

So if shes your mother then whos your father. Naruto frowned as he then said you may not believe me but he is the yondaime hokage. I might have guessed as much. Naruto looked at him confused as kenshiro smirked and said well its not that hard to see the resemblence I mean you both have blonde spiky hair and blue eyes. If it wasnt for the whisker marks then you would have looked like the yondaime hokage only younger.

Naruto had wide eyes as he was even more shocked that someone had noticed the resemblence. But he then shook it off as he then heard so if you already know them then I guess the third knows it too.

Naruto shook his head sadly kenshiro he does not oh and why is that. Naruto sighed and said because if he knew that I knew that the yondaime was my father then he probably would try to convince me im not and he would probably tried to seal my mind if he knew that I can talk to kyuubi chan.

Kenshiro frowned and said indeed the saidaime hokage as grown weak and senile in his years. Naruto nodded but he then smiled that maybe true but he is the hokage and has many duties then worry little old me.

Kenshiro looked at naruto and he could have sworn that he was glowing for a second. He shook his head and said with a smile indeed he does. But what about the villagers and shinobi would you forgive them. Naruto paused as kenshiro looked hard to see any negative thoughts as he didnt feel anything as naruto smiled again.

No I dont hate them I feel sad for them as they have lost their loved ones and friends from kyuubi chans attack. The kyuubi frowned but she smiled as she heard naruto say I dont blame you scarlet hime I know it was outside your control.

Kenshiro smiled as he then said I see then im glad to say that im going to enjoy training you. But be warned im not going to go easy on you as I have limited time on this earth. So be prepared naruto for the next seven years of your life will be hell on earth.

Naruto smiled and said it cant be worse then being beaten by the village. Kenshiro smirked as he said wanna bet brat as he stood up as he made a follow me gesture.

So he nodded and followed kenshiro dusk as he would never be heard from again in a long time.

SO WHAT DO YOU THINK SO FAR THIS IS ONE OF MY FAVORITE FANICTION THAT I WROTE SO I HOPE THAT YOU ENJOYED READING THIS.


	2. Chapter 2

Naruto the ultimate shinobi

Chapter 2

Farewell kenshiro dusk

I do not own naruto or south park I do not gain anything from this fanfiction as its nothing more then a parody. Warning course language sex and violence.

Our story begins in the high mountains of the elemental nation. Where we could see a giant temple where two figures stood side by side as they were infront of a large bond fire.

The two figures are a man and a woman. The man was a tall and handsome blonde haired man he was six foot two all muscle as he had a six pack and he had no ounce of fat on him that was showing through his open orange vest. He was wearing an orange straw hat that covers the sun from his crystal blue eyes as he wore orange shaolin pants that had black tape wrapped around the legs to increase his agility and speed and it looked cool. He also wore black combat gloves and black shinobi sandals as he also wore a black see through mask to onscure his features.

(Think of kenny's ninja form in south park)

The man that was now standing infront of the bonfire who was now crying as he was being comforted by his mate and beloved scarlet. The woman now named scarlet who was holding his right arm as she placed her head on his shoulder.

Scarlet was a beautiful dark skin woman as she was five foot seven with long dark red hair and dark red normal eyes with black eye liner dark ruby red lipstick. She had the figure that most woman would kill for as she had an hour glass figure and d cup breasts. Even though she looked beautiful she was not at all weak as she was extremly powerful and had the build of an olympic swimmer.

She was wearing a martial artist uniform as she wore a black sleeveless fighters top with red flames on the bottom as she wore black shaolin pants and black martial artists shoes.

The woman clung to his arm as the couple stood infront of the now dying flames as she then spoke. Come on naruto kun its time to leave im sure kenshiro would want us to leave and change the world just like he always wanted us to. Naruto just smiled as he knew that he would hear kenshiro screaming at him. He smiled as he grabbed scarlets hand and said alright hime lets go so we dont want to get haunted by the old prune.

She smiled and chuckled and said lets go then the couple walked hand in hand as they walked past training ground after training ground. While remembering the extreme training that kenshiro gave them. Naruto remembered kenshiro tieing a giant rock and bounded his arms as he had to drag the rock to the bottom of the mountain then back to the top of the mountain. Scarlet remembered when she was freed from the seal kenshiro taught her to never use her yuuki again and use chakra.

She remembered augueing with the old man but in the end kenshiro made alot of sense. The seal had caused her to nearly lose all of her yuuki as she was now a one tailed kitsune. While naruto still has the chakra inside of him. But he no longer had the seal on his stomach just six beautiful hard abs as he also now had perfect control of his chakra as he could also get into biju mode at will.

(except in his biju mode he only has five tails)

Scarlet was trained to be a human as she learned as naruto learned kenshiro's fighting moves and abilities. She was a master of weapons and close combat her favorite weapons was a black naginata and her fists. Scarlets strength was on par with tsunade's and she was also not a bad medic nin due to healing naruto over and over again as the demon fox. While naruto was a master of range close combat and being a powerhouse just like his mother and father. But his favorite weapons were shurikens and kunai perferrably the eight star shuriken.

It was a classic model but naruto loved it as he could easily control the shurikens path by manipulating the wind with his wind affinity.

Over all the training was worth it as scarlet was now able to fight a kage with only using chakra as she had never used yuuki for over the passed year and also no one can sense the yuuki in her due to kenshiro sealing the left over yuuki in an invisible seal. Though you can sense the yuuki in naruto. But only two tails worth as he could hide three tails of the yuuki due to years of training. Over all the now loving couple were far beyond kage level shinobi.

So after a trip walking through memorylane they had gotten to the gates of the old abandon shaolin temple. The couple walked through it as naruto and scarlet shut the massive wooden doors as naruto locked the gates as the temple slowly faded by a genjutsu. The couple then grabbed each others hands as they both bowed and said good bye kenshio sensei. While naruto sealed the temples key in an invisible seal on his left shoulderblade.

The couple looked at the location for one last time as this place was their home for the past seven years. After a minute naruto made some hand signs as he bit his thumb and slammed his hand down and shouted SUMMONING JUTSU.

Smoke appeared around the location as the smoke cleared a white giant dragon appeared. Mizuchi its good to see you you aswell naruto I take it that kenshio san has died. Naruto nodded as mizuchi looked sad and said shame I always liked the old prune.

Yes he will be missed but not forgotten as me and scarlet shall carry on his legacy. Mizuchi smiled and said I hope that you do now what do you have need of me naruto san. Naruto and scarlet both smiled and said we would like a ride to konoha.

Mizuchi smiled and said so its time for some payback eh. Scarlet maybe but not me you should know already that I do not hate anyone or anything. Mizuchi smiled and nodded as the couple got on the dragon and started to fly towards the sun set.

Meanwhile back in konoha

The saidaime hokage was feeling older as each day had passed by. Ever since the disappearance of his surrogate grandson naruto life in konoha has become dull even with kurohamaru around it wasnt enough. Sarutobi has changed for the better or for the worst or atleast in the civilian council side he did.

Since naruto's disappearance sarutobi has made new laws that the civilians didnt like. But when some protested the saidaime hokage made short work of them as he stated that he was the law and this is a shinobi village it was a dictatorship not a democracy. He even killed the civilians that protested to make his words stay in there minds.

After the deaths of the councilmens the civilians remained silent as did danzo and hiruzens old teammates who were no longer among the council as they had been the ones to form the mob that lead to naruto's disappearance.

Everyone now adays were either nervous or scared that they would die in every council meeting that takes place. Even danzo was afraid as he made sure that his root program was never discovered. His army had barely done anything in the elemental nation as the saidaime was always around as if he always knew.

This all started because they had made the demon disappear. But now they wish he was back to quell the heart of the saidaime hokage.

The saidaime was right now in his office as he was reading an orange book in peace. Ever since the civilian council had become quiet he rarely gets any paperwork now which he is loving. But still he missed the blonde bundle of energy that was naruto.

He sighed untill SIR WE GOT A PROBLEM TEAM SEVEN HAS REQUESTED BACK UP. The sadaime saw his secretary run holding a folder as the saidaime put his book away and started reading the report as he then frowned *sigh* this is not good. He then said send maito gai chan and her team and also make sure they are ready to leave in an hour. HAI HOKAGE SAMA as he saw her leave the room he had calmed down and lighten up and sat back down and started reading his favorite orange book. Hmmmm I hope they can make it even though I hate kakashi chan right now. Doesnt mean she deserved to die right.

Meanwhile around the border of hi no kuni

We see the white dragon named mizuchi along his passangers who were right now cuddling on the dragons back. You know naruto if we tried for a baby today then it will be born on new years. Naruto chuckled as he then said that wouldnt be a bad idea scarlet hime. The two were about to kiss untill they smelled blood.

The two then looked down and saw a caravan was being raided by a group of thugs. The couple sighed as scarlet then said well want to help them she looked as she smirked as he smiled and nodded. Hey mizuchi want to head back to the summons realm.

Mizuchi looked back and said RIGHT NOW the couple nodded and smiled at him as he sighed and shouted. YOU TWO ARE KENSHIRO'S STUDENTS FINE BUT KICKED THEIR ASSES. So with a puff of smoke the loving couple started to freefall towards the raid.

During the raid

AHHHHHHHHHHHH LEAVE US ALONE ALL WE WANTED WAS TO GIVE FOOD TO THE VILLAGERS. Screamed a middle aged man carrying a shovel as he was right now trying to defend himself from a raider or a hired goon of gato. NO CAN DO BUDDY GATO WANTS NO ONE TO BE FED. BECAUSE OF YOU GUYS ASKING FOR HELP FROM KONOHA. DAMMIT YOU FUCKING MONSTERS I WISH KAMI OR A GOD WOULD STRIKE YOU DOWN.

HAH AS IF KAMI WOULD HELP YOU LOT AND EVEN IF HE DID LET HIM STRIKE ME DOWN HAHA UGH. The thug shouted before he was killed by an eight star shuriken that had embedded itself to his neck. The villagers and thugs were shocked to see the man dead as they then heard LOOK OUT BELOW as they all looked up to see two figures flying towards them as they then heard a womans voice.

WIND STYLE:GREAT BREAKTHROUGH as they then heard SHADOW SHURIKEN JUTSU. All the thugs could only see as a giant wind holding hundreds of eight star shurikens flying towards them. After the powerful wind hit them the thugs lied dead as the villagers sighed with relief as they then heard. So you guys okay they all turned to see a handsome masked blonde man wearing an orange straw hat and a beautiful red haired woman.

Ah thank you shinobi san if you havent arrived I feared that we would have been killed. Naruto smirked and said its fine so whats this about a hungry village. The villager frowned and said its a long story we have time said scarlet as she hugged naruto's arm. So the villager told the couple that their village was under a tyrant named gato head of gato industries.

He told them that he offered the village trade through his shipping routes if he could use their docks for his ships. But soon after he bought the docks and took control of the docks and the shipping routes. He soon created a monopoly by isolating the country from the outside world. He prevented free import and export and slowly after he turned the village into an impoverished hungry striken country in the process.

He told the couple that the man was cruel and evil. He killed innocent civilians as he also killed the bridge builders son in law kaiza. Who attempted to try and stop gato. After the failed attempt everyone grew afraid of the man.

Untill the village was on the verge of not being able to pay gato's taxes. He also told them that gato had threatened them that if they didnt pay then he would steal the villages woman and sell them to pimps or as sex slaves. So with a last ditched effort the mayor and the bridge builder tazuna had made a plan. To use the last of the villages money to pay konoha and gain shinobi's to end gato's reign of terror.

Naruto and scarlet were silent as naruto thought hmmm konoha shinobi huh. I wonder who they bought I hope its maito gai or asuma. While scarlet thought of murdering the man and placing his severed head on a spike. While the two thought on this the villager was about to leave untill.

So do you guys need anymore help or are you guys good with just the konoha shinobi. The villagers looked at the couple as they talked to one another as they then said. We would appreciate the help but im afraid we cant pay you in the end. Because we have just bought enough food to satisfy the village for a month.

Naruto and scarlet smiled as naruto said who said anything about getting payed. The villager looked shocked and said wait you dont want money or anything at all. Scarlet smiled and said hell no if some fat ass tyrant is threatening girls to become sex slaves I will be glad to rip off his head for free.

But also its the right thing to do said naruto as he smiled behind the visible mask as scarlet smirked. The villager was about to cry at these brave kind shinobi couple. Untill scarlet said hey no need to cry besides isnt your village waiting for the food.

This got the villagers attention as they began to hurry back to the village as they whipped the horse to get a move on. Naruto and scarlet were running beside the cart as the villagers were riding the cart as naruto then said. Hey by the way how did you pay for the povisions if your village had no money to spare.

The villagers got quiet as one of them said well its because one of the shinobi of konoha or a pink haired banshee. Got to our stores that carried anything that we could sell like furniture clothes weapons that are dropped from drunks and homemade beauty products.

So she what payed everything the villager shook his head as he then said no just all of the homemade beauty products. SO SHE PAYED YOU GUYS ENOUGH TO BUY A WHOLE MONTH SUPPLY OF FOOD BY BUYING BEAUTY PRODUCT. The villager nodded yep and to my eyes she aint no shinobi just a civilian trying to impress a guy thats a shinobi.

Scarlet felt a sweat drop and said so basically a fangirl. The villager nodded as scarlet sighed and said typical konoha konoichi. Naruto chuckled and said you know hime I think konoha has fallen to hard after I left. But I cant imagine who the girl is trying to impress. After all she did spend what could be well over ten thousand ryou in beauty product.

Thats true naruto kun but I still hate fangirls and cant help but feel sorry for the guy. Naruto smiled and said true and I to feel sorry for him aswell so lets just hope hes only has one and not a mob ugh he felt a shiver run down his spine.

Still remember that amazon chick that we meet. When we were getting supplies for the temple. Naruto chuckled and said that I do hime its the first time that I didnt like a persons company. You mean before she tried to basically rape you and have her way with you. Right after you beat her in a friendly spar and she declared her love to you dispite her age. What was her name again taki...towi...toki. Her name was tokiwa hime and yes I know she declared her love to me.

But did you have to tell her that you were my mate and that I was the last of my clan. You know she will be back and be stalking us like last time. Remember when we caught her outside of our room in the hotel. Or the time she was stareing at me through the window like I was a piece of meat. A fine piece of meat you mean as scarlet laughed as naruto blushed but chuckled as he then said im just afraid that I cant escape her next time.

Then dont you have nothing to fear besides dont you remember your parents wanted lots of grandkids naruto kun. Naruto laughed nervously as he rubbed the back of his head and said how could I.

Flashback:

Five years ago naruto and kenshiro had found a way to free scarlet from the seal. But it came with a cost to scarlet and kenshiro. Scarlet would lose all but one of her tails as naruto would still have five tails as the last three tails will go to kenshiro as he would also lose most of his life energy. He was okay with it as they prepared the ritual.

So naruto was in the seal as he looked at scarlet who was in the other side as he then said are you ready hime. She nodded as she said I am naruto kun just dont die on me.

Naruto kissed her as he reached for the seal untill he felt two hands grip his wrist. The loving couple stopped kissing as they both looked and saw naruto's parents.

Who were wide eyed as they saw their son kissing a beatiful dark skin woman with red hair. Minato looked at his son and was giving a goofy grin. While kushina looked at the woman with calculated eyes.

But she grinned at her red hair and at her beauty. Because her mind was flooded with images of little dark or tan skin children with red hair calling her grandmother.

After an awkward and loving moment they began to talk with one another untill naruto told them who the woman he kissed was. They didnt say anything for a minute as they were shocked untill.

EHHHHHHHHHHHHHH they both shouted out as questions upon questions. Which naruto and scarlet had answered carefully. Minato and kushina looked sad as they learned of naruto's childhoof. But smiled with pride as he didnt hate his village or its villagers. Minato smiled as he said ALRIGHT so let me get this straight you were abused and beaten by the villagers and was saved the legendary warrior kenshiro dusk.

Naruto nodded as kushina continued and he asked you to be his protege and legacy. Where he took you away to a temple in the mountains where he and scarlet chan here started training you.

They both nodded and after two years of training together you two fell in love with eachother. They nodded once more and you and kenshiro found a safe way to remove scarlet here from the seal.

They nodded as naruto said yes but theres always a price. They became worried that someone would die. But they smiled at the price as he explained. The price is that kenshiro will have to sacrifice twenty years of his life and scarlet hime will have to sacrifice seven of her tails as five will be inside of me and two in kenshiro sensei.

They smiled as they looked at one another as they said very well we accept this. But you well have to promise us something. What is it they both asked as they held hands as they smiled.

Kushina and minato smiled as minato said as the last of you clan you will be forced into cra if you return to konoha. So marry many women as kushina continued and give me many granchildren.

The two were shocked as they froze like ice as minato and kushina laughed as they started to glow as they frowned as minato said well it looks like time is up. Yes minato kun it is as they turned to the confused couple as they explained were sorry sochi but we only placed a piece of our souls in you.

Naruto frowned as he said then that means yes we have wasted or gave up all of our remaining energy to talk to you and scarlet chan. Naruto and scarlet frowned but were shocked as they were embraced by the parents even scarlet who was shocked by this.

The family hugged untill the parents vanished but not before kushina smiled and said watch over our son scarlet chan or daughter in law. Scarlet blushed but gave a calm smile and said I will mother in law and father in law. They smiled as they vanished soon after the ritual began.

(end flashback)

The two smiled as naruto gave a weak smile and said but do I really need lots of wives I already have you hime. Scarlet tightened her grip around his hand and said you have to if you want to revive your clans then you must and also I wouldnt mind sharing only if I join in the fun and im your number one.

Naruto smiled and said if your alright with it then alright. The two continued to follow the wagon. Untill they reached a small village as they also noticed it was quiet to quiet. The group continued down the road while unaware of the upcoming battle that was about to start.


End file.
